


Training Grounds

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28455837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri Week Day 2: Training Grounds
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 6





	Training Grounds

Most of time Dimitri’s daily routine was simple; Wake up, eat something, to go class, train until night the sleep. Yeah, that was all was. Today was no different. Everyone left the training grounds aside from Dimitri who stayed there. He trained alone for awhile. He loved training with others too. He just wanted to train alone.

“Hard working as always Dimitri.” Dimitri turned back to see his professor looking at him.

“Oh, professor. That was you...”

Until Byleth showed up and became their professor. Then his daily routine never the old same again. Dimitri returned to his training. Byleth sat down and watched him. Byleth pointed out his mistakes when training. Dimitri was happy to get any hints to be get better.

Dimitri finished his training. “Thanks for help professor.”

“Your welcome Dimitri.”

Dimitri picked his stuff, returning to his room. Byleth followed him. “Dimitri.”

“Yes?”

“Are you working hard for the battle of eagle and lion?”

Yes. He was. It’s was a big event. Everyone worked hard for that battle. With Byleth it was pretty much sure that Blue Lions will win the battle. But that didnt meant he will stop the training. “Yes.”

“Good.” Byleth left him. Dimitri stopped at the front door of his room. Looking at back Byleth. As time passes he worries that he will fail Byleth. But thats not going to happen. Because he will not fail his professor… Neither now or the future. Dimitri will make sure of that.


End file.
